


Turns Me To Gold

by meonlyred



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 17:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3455420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meonlyred/pseuds/meonlyred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen stepped into the water. As he settled back, he placed his elbows on the sides of the tub. Moving between his knees she put a hand on his chest. His hand cradled in the small of her back as their lips found one another again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turns Me To Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by Mizznaaa. This was meant to be released on Valentine's Day but I'm lazy.

Sinking low in the soapy water Nicolette half submerged herself into her bathtub. With the water over her ears the world around her faded out as she let her limbs become weightless in the water. Closing her eyes she let the peace take her, it was a trick she learn from back when she lived in the Circle. For a few minutes she could feel alone, no worries, no stress just the sound of the water lapping the edge of the copper tub and her heartbeat in her ears. 

Muffled speaking echoed through the water. Hands covering her breasts she shot up unto a sitting position. She had not heard the door to her chamber door open and close and it was much too early for the Inquisition staff to come and help her drain the tub. To her surprise but not displeasure she found Cullen standing at the top of her step turning to leave, paperwork in his hands.

“Forgive me, I didn’t mean to intrude,” he said keeping his face adverted from her as he started back down the steps.

Folding her arms on the edge of the tub she could not help but find him endearing. He had seen her nude before. Surely the sight of her bathing was not much different than when they were both unclothed on his desk and in his bed.

“You’re not intruding,” she called after him before he could escape too far.

From between the railing she could see him stop. He turned to look up at her, “Are you sure?”

She curled her finger beckoning him to return. There was a flash of a smile he tried to wipe away with his hand. Polite etiquette demanded he give her some privacy, but she was willing to bet there was a wicked streak in him that wanted to see the way the water ran over her naked skin. 

Clearing his throat he began to explain why he was there, there was a shipment of newly forged swords that was ready to be sent out to one of the outpost. He wanted her opinion on which of the Inquisition holdings needed them the most. However, Nicolette knew it for what it really was. Cullen was perfectly capable of deciding this for himself, it was an appropriate excuse for the Commander to visit the Inquisitor in her chambers. Though she doubted he had expected to find her so compromised. 

Playing along she motioned for him to hand her the document, feigning at reading it. Taking the bait he bent down next to the tub to be at eye level with her. There was a faint pinkness on the tips of his ears but he did not avert his gaze from her. Looking up from the words she smiled at him and tossed the paper across the room. He tried to give her an annoyed look, it was somewhat lost with the crooked grin that spread across his face. Grabbing the edge of his armor she pulled him closer pressing her mouth to his. His gloved hands gripped her wet shoulders as he lengthened and deepened the kiss. The bareness of her chest pressed against the metal of his armor, freezing against her warm skin. She needed him out of that armor and in her arms.

“Join me,” she whispered against his lips, her hands already undoing the first buckle of his armor. Why in the Maker’s name he insisted on being fully armed and armored at all times was beyond her; though it had been an adventure pulling away the layers and finding him underneath. 

Hurriedly he stood and dropped his cloak from his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. Pulling his glove off with his teeth, his fingers then began to pull at the cords that held the vambrace on his arm. 

Grabbing either side of his hips she demanded his attention back to her.

“Slower, my love,” she purred softly.

There was a flushness that colored the tips of his ears and across his cheeks but the grin he gave her sent a shiver down her spine. Leisurely, he continued to undo the ties and buckles that held his armor on. He made a show of it too, undoing the cords on his arms with his teeth and pulling the straps through their buckles slowly. 

Nicolette gripped the edge of the tub, biting her lip as she eagerly waited for him to slide into the water with her.

Armor undone and neatly laid on the floor, Cullen began to unclothe out of his gambeson that padded him against his armor and the shirt underneath, leaving him in boots and trousers. Looking up at him Nicolette stared breathlessly; how had she gotten so lucky? Years of physical training had sculpted his body, giving him a handsome physique that she could not take her eyes off of. Though she never let herself think too much on it, war had carved scars into the paleness of his skin telling the tale of too many close calls. She had not asked where each had come from and he never offered. Though he did not seem to mind when she ran her fingers and lips over them tracing their ghost of an outline. In fact it had only seemed to inspire his desire the first time they were together.

Unable and unwilling to keep her hands to herself, she glided her hand across his abs up to his chest. 

Giving her a smirk, he stopped undressing and cupped his hands over hers, sliding them back down to waist at the hem of his pants. 

_You have to wait,_ said the look he gave her.

Placing one hand on the edge of the tub to keep his balance he stepped out of his boots. Nicolette took this opportunity to begin undoing the laces on his trousers. She took great care to go slow and gentle, brushing her hand against his manhood. Under her touch she could feel him beginning to grow he took a sharp breath as he nearly tripped trying to step out of his last boot. Rising to her knees she helped him pull off the last layers of clothing.

Cullen stepped into the water. As he settled back, he placed his elbows on the sides of the tub. Moving between his knees she put a hand on his chest. His hand cradled in the small of her back as their lips found one another again.

Passion flared as the kiss deepened, Cullen's hands washed warm water over her back as she braced herself against the edge of the tub. His hand rubbed her back the other wandered between her legs to massaged her sex. However, the angle was not right and the tub was too narrow for her to spared her legs properly. With a gentle motion he guided her to turn her back to him and lay against him. Doing so gave him a new advantage to explore her. Laying her head back against his shoulder he began to kiss her jaw and neck. She cooed in delight as he fished her washing cloth from the water and began running it over her skin. He washed soapy water across her breasts up to her neck and back down again, each time venturing lower and lower. Until he carefully guided her legs apart running the cloth over her sex, before abandoning the cloth completely. 

Maker, were his fingers long; his strokes gentle and exploring. With one hand locked on the edge of the tub she used the other to guide and give purpose to his fingers. Cullen was quick to learn her needs, rolling the tips of his fingers across her clit; kneading and rubbing as she wiggled and danced under his touch. With her back moving against his chest, she could feel him growing even harder against her. Laying her head back as far as she could to give him better access. Kissing and nibbling along her neck and shoulder until the the kiss became a gentle bite. He held the muscle between his teeth with a muffled groan.

When Nicolette came she felt as though she had turned to gold under Cullen’s touch. His body was hard against her back, he held her tightly as arms holding her so tightly as she shuddered with pleasure. Biting her lips together she only barely managed to keep herself from crying out. Old habits of the Circle died hard. Young girls living in a barrack dormitory with thirty other female apprentices learned quickly how to pleasure one’s self quietly. 

With his voice low and heavy with desire he whispered into her ear, “Bed?”

After a few panting breaths she nodded sharply. Somehow she managed to lean forward enough for him to pull himself out of the water. He grabbed the towels that had been left out for her use. She was left shaking, trying to remember how to stand. With the help of his offered hand she stepped out of the tub dripping into the much colder air of her chambers. Cullen was ready with the towel wrapping it around her. Taking a towel each, they dried one another off. He kneeled before her wiping the water from her skin. Leaning forward, he kissed her hip bone then moved slowly to the soft skin under her belly button. 

“This isn’t the bed,” she smiled softly, running her fingers through his curls. 

“So it isn’t,” he chuckled.

With barely a moment of warning Cullen scooped her up in his arms, towel and all, one arm holding her back the other under the bend of her knee. Nicolette's arms went around his neck, giggling into his shoulder as he carried her to the bed. Setting her upon the bed he knelt between her knees, with her back still on the bed he grabbed her legs pulling her onto his lap so that her hips straddled his. Laying back Nicolette twisted the sheets into her fingers as his mouth went to the ridge of her rib cage and between her breasts, not so much kissing her but gliding across her skin.

"Maker, you are so beautiful," he whispered to before he found his way back to her lips.

For a moment he lay over her, staring down at her. His eyes were golden and amber in hue, like whiskey or morning sun. The way he looked at her never failed to make her heart leap into her throat. He loved her, he had told her as much but it was his eyes that showed it most of all.

Cupping his jaw into her palms she led his mouth back to hers and into a soft kiss that grew with need. Planting her feet on the bed she raised her hips sliding closer to him, feeling him pressing hard against her entrance. His hissed the Maker's name into her mouth. She could feel herself wet and open for him, her desire knotted her stomach and sent a tingle all the way to her toes. Yet he took his time pushing into her, inch by deliciously agonizing inch until he sheathed himself completely inside her. Tightening herself around him, she sighed. It felt marvelous being with him like this; completion again. Then he began to pull himself out in the same slow manner until only the tip of his cock remained inside her. His next thrust was faster. And so it went, their rhythm slowly building, her hips rising to meet him as he sunk into her. 

With her hands above her head she gripped the sheets in her fists, trying to keep herself grounded. It was a losing battle. The tension that ran through her spine made it feel as though she might snap like an old spring. The heat that started in her lower belly had spread making it impossible to think. Her senses narrowed to only the strength of his hands holding her waist up, the warmth of his breath on her skin, the sounds he made with each deep thrust, and his hips crashing into hers. Then the pressure that had been building within her burst into waves of ecstasy causing her to bite down hard on her lip as an uncontrolled moan escaped from her throat. Her walls convulsed around him as she threw her head back. Even with her eyes squeezed shut she saw white stars. 

With one last hard thrust, she felt him release inside her. Cullen’s breath came out in pants as he all but collapsed on top of her. She could feel his heart hammering against her chest and wrapped her arms around him holding him tightly against her. 

_I never want to let you go,_ she told him in her mind. Her brave knight, her commander, her heart. Still in the circle of her arms he rose up to look down at her, one hand going to caress her jawline. 

His mouth opened to speak but the sound of a knock and her chamber door opening stole his words. As he pulled back from her, she thought for a moment he might dive under the bed. 

“Your Worship,” called one of the servants as she started to walk up the steps, “I’m here to help you empty your bath.”

Nicolette shot up too, “No! I mean, no not just yet. We’re… I, I’ll just be a few more minutes. Just leave the bucket at the door. I can drain it myself, I don’t want to keep you from your other duties.”

She could see the top of the servants head where she had stopped on the stairs. Just short of eye level with the floor. There was a moment of hesitation before the servant turned and headed back down the steps, “As you wish, your Worship.”

Letting out a sigh, Nicolette flopped back down on the bed covering her blushing face with her hands. When they heard the door click close Cullen let out a chuckle. The mattress moved and he laid down next to her and gently pulled her hands from her face.

Propping himself on his elbow he said, “You realize most of Skyhold knows about us and probably has already assumed we have been sleeping together long before…” he trailed off, “that first night.”

That did not help her flushed cheeks. Their first time in his office had been spontaneous, bold, and absolutely perfect. She still could not look at his desk without her mouth going dry. Nicolette had barely imagined herself having a lover let alone throwing herself to reckless abandon. 

“I know, I’m just not keen on getting caught in the act,” she said, looking over to him.

He gave out a snort of a laugh and laid his head down on the pillow next to her. Rolling over she snuggled into his arm, closing her eyes as she felt his fingers tracing up and down her back.

 

Pulling the door closed behind her, the servant turned to find Seeker Cassandra standing in the hall. The Seeker stared down at her. She always looked so imposing, like a statue or perhaps a predator. Inclining her head the servant gave Cassandra a curtsied.

“Is the Inquisitor up yet?” Cassandra asked.

The servant shook her head, “Yes, my Lady Seeker, but she is still enjoying her bath.”

Cassandra began to turn, “I supposed I’ll talk to the Commander instead. Tell the Inquisitor I need to speak with her as soon as she is finished.”

The servant barely held back a snicker, “I believe he is also enjoying her bath.”

The Seeker’s eyes narrowed and with a snort she turned on her heel and march back down the stairs.

[Turns Me To Gold - meonlyred](http://meonlyred.deviantart.com/art/Turns-Me-To-Gold-513820210)  



End file.
